Chap 6
Chapter 6 1. Laudable (part of speech __Adjective______) Definition__ applaudable: worthy of high praise _______________ Sentence _______The mans Actions were applaudable____________________ 2. Insidious(part of speech __Adjective_______) Definition ______ beguiling but harmful; ----- Sentence _________ the insidious effects of stress ___________________________ 3. Repose (part of speech ___verb________) Definition _________ put or confide something in a person or thing _________ Sentence __ But these thy fortunes let us straight repose In this divine cave's bosom ___ 4. Debauch (part of speech ___verb________) Definition __ corrupt: corrupt morally or by intemperance or sensuality ___________ Sentence _______ debauch the young people with wine and women ___________ 5. Antecedent(part of speech ___adjective____) Definition ancestor: someone from whom you are descended __________ Sentence _____ phrenology was an antecedent of modern neuroscience ____ 6. Ingratiate (part of speech __verb____) Definition _ gain favor with somebody by deliberate efforts __________________ Sentence ______ she refused to use insinuation in order to gain favor______ 7. Perturb (part of speech ___verb_________ Definition _ disturb in mind or make uneasy or cause to be worried or alarmed Sentence __ She was rather perturbed by the news that her father was seriously ill ___ 8. Dilatory (part of speech ____Adjective_____) Definition wasting time ____________________________ Sentence __Homework is dilatory_____________________ 9. Desolate (part of speech __Adjective_______) Definition __ abandon: leave someone who needs or counts on you ____ Sentence _ streets which were usually so thronged now grown desolate ________ 10.Elusive (part of speech ___Adjective____) Definition ____ difficult to describe __________________________________ Sentence _______ a haunting elusive odor ____ Chapter 7 11.Lapse (part of speech _____verb_____) Definition ___ sink: pass into a specified state or condition ____________________ Sentence _____________ a team that lapsed into mediocrity halfway through the game_____ 12.Insistent(part of speech _Adjective______) Definition _ repetitive and persistent ____________________________ Sentence _______ the bluejay's insistent cry ______ 13.Tentative (part of speech __Adjective______) Definition __ probationary: under terms not final or fully worked out or agreed upon Sentence __________ just a tentative schedule __________ 14.Abrupt (part of speech _Adjective____) Definition ____ marked by sudden changes in subject and sharp transitions ____ Sentence_________ an abrupt turn in a road _________________________________ 15.Tumult (part of speech ____Noun_______) Definition _______a state of commotion and noise and confusion____________ Sentence _____ I spend much time in a tumult of anger and disbelief _______________ 16.Portentous (part of speech __Adjective___) Definition _____ of momentous or ominous significance __________________________ Sentence _________ such a portentous monster raised all my curiosity ___________ 17.Irreverent (part of speech __Adjective_____) Definition _____ showing lack of due respect or veneration _ Sentence _____ irreverent scholars mocking sacred things ____ 18.Vicarious (part of speech _Adjective______) Definition __ experienced at secondhand ________________________ Sentence __ read about mountain climbing and felt vicarious excitement __________ 19.Rancor (part of speech _Noun______) Definition ______ resentment: a feeling of deep and bitter anger and ill-will ______ Sentence ______ She answered her accusers calmly and without rancor ________________ 20.Formidable (part of speech _________________) Definition _____ extremely impressive in strength or excellence ___________ Sentence ______ the challenge was formidable _______________________________ Questions for chapters 6 and 7 1.How truthful was Gatsby when he relayed the story of his life to Nick? Why does Fitzgerald tell the story of Jay Gatz now? __ When Gatsby first told Nick his past in chapter four, his stories were completely false. They were all created so that he would gain Nick’s approval. Fitzgerald decides to reveal the truth about Gatsby’s past now because of all the events occurring at this point. Fitzgerald probably wanted the reader to be clear on Gatsby’s past so that the reader can better understand the ideas that are conveyed by this story._ 2.Describe the meeting of Tom and Gatsby. What does this meeting reveal about them? _____ the meeting is very tense and both men reveal their egoism. 3.When Nick told Gatsby that "you can't repeat the past", Gatsby replied, "Why of course you can!" Do you agree with Nick or Gatsby? I believe the past always repeats. In every aspect, no matter whether it's mistakes, war, fashion, anything. It human nature to repeat the past. It isn't always bad, either. If you learn something good, you may want to repeat it. Gatsby is definitely right here.__ 4.Who is Trimachio? Explain how this describes Gatsby. Gatsby is Trimalchio personified. A man from a common, modest background driven to extravagant, lavish spending. In Gatsby's case however, it is only to provide an illusory image of success and happiness to his well-to-do neighbors in West Egg. It is all a facade, though, for no amount of money Gatsby can spend can buy what he ultimately needs to achieve his 'dream': Daisy. __ 5.Describe Daisy and Gatsby's new relationship. __ Daisy and Gatsby have not seen each other in a long time and so they just talk at the tea party. Then Daisy becomes emotional because she remembers the past and is thinking about Gatsby. 6.Compare George Wilson and Tom. What did each man learn about his wife and how did they each react? George learned that Myrtle was cheating on him with Tom. So he proceeds to lock her up in the house and has plans on moving west. Tom on the otherhand, finds out that Daisy and Gatsby have a "thing" with each other. when daisy tells gatsby that she loves him, tom sees and is astounded. His mouth opened a little and he looke at Gatsby and then back at Daisy as if he had just recognized her as someone he knew a long time ago. 7.Describe the fight between Gatsby and Tom. What do these men think of each other? How are they similar and how are they different? ____ They weren't saying anything, just sitting there looking at each other with a plate of chicken between them. They both love Daisy and they live in different egg’s________________________________________________________________________________ 8.What was significant about Nick's 30th birthday? ___''' It is time to put away childish things & Nick realizes that he's been passively watching these people act recklessly & carelessly ''' 9. Do you think that Tom knew Daisy was driving the "death car"? Why or why not? _______________I don't think Tom knew that Daisy was driving the death car. He automatically figured it was Gatsby, because it was Gatsby's car that hit Myrtle.”______ 10.At this point, how would you end the novel? I would have Daisy and Gatsby along With Nick and Jordon live happily in the eggs_________________________________________________________________